Do you Believe in Second Chances?
by SarBear98
Summary: Not everyone gets a second chance in life, but if you do take advantage of it because it’s a gift, and it may be something better than you had before…
1. Chapter 1

Kate awoke with a sick feeling in her stomach, it had been 7 years since she had seen him let alone their daughter that they share together. An unlikely event had made her leave something that would put Mike and their daughter in danger.

Making her way into the bathroom she turned on the tap, cupping her hands as she threw some water on her face to get rid of the sleep deprivation look. No luck

"Oh god…" Kate said as she made her way back into the bedroom and pulled out her whites from the cupboard placing them down on the bed she grabbed the towel off the back of the door.

Making her way back into the bathroom she turned on the shower as stripped down and stepped inside she started to feel ten times better, nothing a nice warm shower couldn't fix if only it could fix the Anxiety that was rising the more she thought about seeing Mike again after so long and their daughter who probably doesn't even remember who she is…

NAVCOM the last place she ever thought she'd be, getting discharged from the Navy was something she always regretted but when the opportunity came to join back up she jumped at the chance to serve on a boat again.

Kate made her way towards Maxine's office, nervously knocking she waited before entering

"Kate" Maxine said holding her hands out as Kate entered

"Max, it's good to see you again" Kate said closing the door behind her as Maxine eloped her in a hug

"It's been too long Kate" Maxine said as she pulled away from the hug

"It sure has" Kate said smiling as Maxine took a seat on the couch in the corner of her office

"Come, sit..." Maxine said patting the empty spot next to her.

"Does Mike know your back?" Maxine asked as Kate sat next to her

"No, and I don't know if I can see him after everything" Kate said looking down at her hands

"Kate… Mike might not know the full story but he's going to find out your back sooner than later" Maxine said trying to hide her worried look

"Oh no… He isn't?" Kate said knowing that look all too well

"I'm afraid so…" Maxine said placing a supporting arm on Kate's shoulder.

"But how… I mean surely the BRASS wouldn't put us together not with our history" Kate said placing her head in her hands

"That's just it, they see it as history and considering you two aren't together anymore they figured it was the best decision to have you working together again as a team" Maxine said trying to comfort Kate.

"We both know that this isn't going to end well…" Kate said leaning back into the couch as she turned to look at Maxine

"I know… But just try you never know things might be different now he might have put the past behind him?" Maxine said not sure what to say

"Different? I left him Max, with our 7-year-old daughter to raise alone" Kate said looking guilty at her

"I know Kate, but you had your reason you didn't have a choice" Maxine said reassuring her as she gripped her hand

"You may know why I left but he doesn't and I don't know if he will ever forgive me for it..." Kate said sadly as there was a knock at Maxine's office door.

"Come in" Maxine said as she as they both watched her office door open

"Max?" Mike said looking at her desk seeing nothing

"Yep" she said arising from the couch and moving over to her desk

"You wanted to see me?" he asked confused

"Yeah come in" she said as he moved in her office closing the door behind him.

"So what's up?" Mike asked not noticing Kate on the couch

"Yeah I wanted to introduce you to your new Executive Officer" Maxine said smiling

"Oh ok cool, so where is he?" Mike asked still not noticing Kate

"Well… he is a she and she is right here" Maxine said pointing to the couch as Kate arose

"Kate…" Mike said surprised.

"Mike it's been awhile…" Kate said brushing a piece of hair behind her ear

"7 years…" Mike said looking Kate up and down, she hadn't changed one bit still as beautiful as the day he met her.

"Yeah…" Kate said softly as Mike shook his head and looked back at Maxine

"You can't be serious? Is this some sort of practical joke?" Mike asked not wanting to believe it

"I'm afraid not Mike, the BRASS wanted you to have a XO that you'd work well with in a team" Maxine said moving to stand next to Kate

"Work well in a team? Ha don't make me laugh, the BRASS wouldn't put us together not knowing about our past" Mike said crossing his arms

"We've already discussed that and the BRASS doesn't care because it was in the past" Maxine said trying to make him see reason.

"Of course they didn't, because when I wanted to leave Hammersley for a shore posting to be with her they said no, but when it suits them they couldn't care less" Mike said throwing his hands up in the air

"I'm sorry Mike, but it's how things are and it isn't Kate's fault" Maxine said placing an arm on Kate's shoulder

"Right well while you decide to stab me in the back I've got to go pick up my daughter from school" Mike said looking angrily at Kate

"Is she…" Kate began to say but didn't get a chance to finish before Mike stormed out of Maxine's office.

"He'll come around, and as for Rosie hopefully she won't be as hot headed as her Dad" Maxine said pulling Kate into another hug

"Thanks Max" Kate said hugging her tightly

"Oh before I forget, I've got that thing you asked for" Maxine said pulling away from the hug and opening her desk draw and pulling out a large yellow envelope and handed it to Kate

"Thank you" Kate said holding the envelope close to her chest.

"I'll talk to Mike you go home, try and relax" Maxine said smiling at Kate as she opened her office door

"Thanks again Max" Kate said smiling as she left Maxine's office and headed towards the exit.

Maxine stood at her office door and watched Kate leave just praying she would eventually tell Mike why she left or at least reconnect with her daughter she hasn't seen she was 7.

Kate made her way through her front door throwing her keys down on the bench she placed the envelope down next to them, she started pacing back and forth

"Get a grip Kate" she said to herself as she slowly opened the envelope and tipped the contents out onto the bench.

Placing the envelope aside she took a seat at the bench as she flipped over the photo's that were in the envelope, tears began to fall down her cheeks as she looked through the photos most of them were of Rosie growing up over the years, and school photos of each year, a most recent one was of Rosie and Mike it was taken a month ago.

She couldn't believe her little girl was now 13 turning 14 in less than a week, she looked so much like Mike but she had Kate's blonde locks of hair and her eyes. Maxine had begun collecting photos for Kate since she had left so she could see how Rosie had grown up over the years.

It wasn't her choice to leave but Maxine was there for her through it all she kept her updated told her how Mike was and not once did she question Kate's love for Mike.

Maxine had become such a close friend to Kate, she was there when Kate had to leave and she was there when Kate was away from her family, away from Mike from Rosie. Kate and Maxine never had a good relationship at the start but after time things changed, Maxine was always the one Kate would go to if she ever had any problems.

Maxine was the first person Kate told when she found out she was pregnant; she wasn't sure if Mike would be as happy as she was, Maxine was there for Kate when she went into labour because Mike was out at Sea as temporary CO of Hammersley, she was also Rosie's Godmother.

Maxine was there for Kate when she had to leave, nobody knew why Kate disappeared except for her and Mike well he went on a full bender of shutting himself off from everyone Maxine had to step in at one point to help raise Rosie because Mike wasn't looking after himself let alone Rosie.

She just hoped that when Mike did find out the truth her wouldn't take it out on Kate because none of it was her fault.

Mike arrived at school just at pick up time putting on a brave face he watched as his daughter walked towards the car

"Hey Dad" she said smiling as she hoped in the passenger seat

"Hey Kiddo, how was school?" Mike asked as he pulled out and began to drive towards home

"Yeah it was good, how was work?" she asked noticing her Dad's hidden expression

"Max just wanted me to come in and meet the new XO of Hammersley" Mike said smiling at her

"Nice, what's he like?" she asked confused she didn't know Hammersley was supposed to be getting a new XO and her Dad normally told her these things

"Well he is actually a her" Mike said watching his daughter's expression change

"Wait a female XO?" she asked confused

"Yeah I guess so" Mike said smiling awkwardly

"But what happened to Owen?"

"He moved to Melbourne to serve over there, but the rumour is he met a woman" Mike said wagging his eyebrows up and down

"Eww!" Rosie laughed at her Dad as he focused back on the road.

How was he supposed to tell Rosie that the new XO is her estranged Mother who abandoned her when she was 7.

When they arrived Rosie made her way straight upstairs to her room kicking the door open with her foot she threw her bag on her bed as she sat at her desk and turned on her laptop.

"What are you doing?" Mike asked confused as he stood in her doorway

"Um nothing just homework…" Rosie said as she shut her laptop screen

"Right… Well I'm going to go out for a while are you right here by yourself?" Mike asked crossing his arms

"I'll be fine" Rosie said as she smiled at weekly at her Dad

"I'll be back in an hour" Mike said stepping into her room and kissing her forehead before descending back downstairs he was going to confront Maxine and get hopefully get some answers out of her if not he'd have to confront Kate himself no matter how terrified he was.

Maxine was sitting on the couch with a glass of red when there was a knock at her front door, arising from her couch she made her way over to the door looking through the peep hole she sighed

"What do you want Mike?" Maxine said as she opened the door

"I need some answers" Mike said walking in

"By all means come in…" Maxine said closing the door behind him.

"You need to explain yourself Max" Mike said turning to face her

"What?" Maxine said confused.

"Why is she here and why are you two acting like best friends again" Mike said crossing his arms

"Kate is here to do a job, and we've always been friends her going away for a long time doesn't change that" Maxine said sitting on the couch.

"Wait… You've kept in contact with her this whole time?" Mike said sounding hurt

"Kate is my friend Mike, I'm not going to cut her off just like that" Maxine said trying to justify her answer

"Your friend…" Mike said throwing his hands up in the air "You hated Kate from the beginning, and now what your BFF's, you could have told me where she was that she was ok instead you kept in contact with her behind my back"

"Ok first of all I didn't hate Kate, it was teething problems and secondly she had her reasons" Maxine said arising from the couch and making her way towards the kitchen

"Her reasons? She up and left Max no word not even a goodbye, she left all her stuff behind and took nothing she just disappeared off the face of the earth. I thought she was dead!" Mike said following behind her.

"Well she's not Mike she is very much alive and she is here, wanting to make an effort, wanting to get to know her daughter" Maxine said turning around to look at him

"I deserve answers Max, answers as to why she left" Mike said looking hopeful at her

"It's not my place to say Mike, go find her and talk to her but please… Be nice, Kate's been through a lot" Maxine said making her way over to the front door

"Yeah well so have Rosie and I" Mike said opening the door and making his way back to his car.

Kate had spent the rest of the day busying herself by creating a collage with the photos Maxine had been collecting for her over the years, taking a sip of her coffee as she stuck the last photo down she lifted it up to see her handy work as there was a loud knock at the door placing it down she slowly made her way over to the door unlocking the chain she opened it slowly to see Mike standing on the other side

"Mike…" Kate said surprised

"Can I come in?" Mike asked softly

"Um sure…" Kate said opening the door wider for him to move inside

"What are you doing here?" Kate asked as she closed the door behind him

"I spoke to Maxine…" Mike said as he turned around to face her

"How are you here Kate?" Mike asked with pain in his eyes

"I'm not dead Mike… Why wouldn't I be here?" Kate said a little confused

"You disappeared Kate, what am I supposed to think?" Mike said sitting down in the arm chair across from the couch

"I had my reasons" Kate said sitting on the couch opposite him

"I'm all ears" Mike said crossing his arms as he looked over at Kate.

Kate sighed she wanted to tell him so much but she couldn't be sure if it was still unsafe "I can't…" Kate said softly as she arose from the couch

"Why? Don't you think I deserve some explanation as to why you up and left me to raise our daughter alone" Mike said getting angry

"Do you think I wanted to leave you and Rosie? Do you think it was easy for me to walk away?" Kate said as she turned to face him

"Well it didn't seem like you missed us all that much if you never came back" Mike said crossing his arms

"I told you I had my reasons" Kate said as Mike moved over to her

"No, that's a good enough excuse you tell me why or you'll never see Rosie again" Mike said as he watched Kate's expression change

"Are you serious right now" Kate said looking hurt.

"Did you not love me enough to stay? Not love Rosie enough to be there to watch her grow up?" Mike asked as he began to tear up.

"Of course I do! I just had to leave can't you respect that" Kate said as tears began to form in her eyes

"You said you do… Not you did" Mike said as he slowly made his way over to her

"I meant did…" Kate said as she looked up at Mike who was now standing in front of her, Mike placed a hand on her hip and pulled her against him

"Mike…" Kate said as she placed her hands on his chest

"Please Kate I need to know the truth" Mike said as he lifted Kate's chin so she was looking up at him, Kate placed her hand on his that rested on her cheek

"I'm scared…" Kate said as a tear rolled down her cheek

"Of what?" Mike said brushing the tear off her cheek with his thumb

"Of losing you, of losing Rosie again" Kate said hoping he wouldn't ask again

"You walked away the first time Kate, this time I'm not letting you leave" Mike said he leant their lips were inches apart when Kate blurted out

"I was in Witness Protection…" without even thinking which stopped Mike in his tracks pulling back his expression changed

"What?" he said not sure if he heard her right.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike took a step back as he tried to make sure he heard correctly

"Witness Protection?" he asked as he sat down

"Yeah… That's not how I wanted to tell you but I guess now you know" Kate said crossing her arms across her chest protectively

"Why? I mean is that why you left?" Mike asked looking up at her

"I couldn't tell you no one was allowed to know… Maxine she…"

"Wait Maxine knew the whole time?" Mike asked holding his hands up in surrender

"Yes but only because I had to let her know so I wouldn't get in trouble for leaving the Navy" Kate said trying to make him see sense

"She could have told me, then I would have known I spent 7 years being angry at you" Mike said pointing to her

"I'm sorry… But it's not Maxine's fault" Kate said trying to redirect his anger

"I need some air..." Mike said as he moved towards the door

"Mike please, don't blame Maxine for any of this" Kate said placing a hand on his shoulder

"I'm sorry…" he said as he opened the door and made his way out into the night.

"Shit!" Kate said to herself as she closed the door and plopped onto the couch.

Flashback:

"I'm sorry Kate but we've got to go now" a man said as Kate grabbed her suitcase off the bed

"I need to say goodbye Brody; I can't leave like this" Kate said as she was escorted downstairs

"We don't have time Kate, we have to get you somewhere safe now" Brody said as he watched Kate stop near the hallway and grab something and put it in her handbag

"Mike deserves an explanation and Rosie what's she going to say when her Mother just disappears, she's only 7" Kate said stopping in her tracks

"Kate! If you tell Mike, you'd be putting both him and Rosie in danger too" Brody said trying to make her see sense

"But I'm not involved I only witnessed the murder" Kate said crossing her arms

"We don't have time for arguments we need to go now" Brody said gripping her wrist as he pulled her out of the house towards the car waiting out the front.

Kate stared at the house through the car window as tear began to form in her eyes, she thought she had more time or at least could let Mike know what was going on.

"I need to tell Maxine; we need to stop at NAVCOM" Kate said looking over at Brody

"We can't Kate I'm sorry" he said focusing on the road

"If I don't tell her the Navy will think I've gone AWOL at least let me get her to file discharge papers" Kate said hopeful.

"Fine, I'll give you 10 minutes that's it" Brody said as he turned down the side street and headed towards NAVCOM.

Brody pulled into the NAVCOM carpark and escorted Kate up to Maxine's office

"Kate? We didn't have a meeting did we and why are you in normal clothes?" Maxine said as Kate entered her office with Brody

"Can I have some privacy please" Kate said turning to Brody

"10 minutes, then we're gone" Brody said as he exited the office and stood near the door

"Kate what's going on?" Maxine asked worried

"You might want to sit down" Kate said pointing to the couch

"Is everything ok?" Maxine asked as she sat down

"I have to go away for a while, I need you to watch out for Mike and Rosie for me" Kate said sitting down next to her

"Where are you going?" Maxine asked confused

"I have to go into witness Protection"

"What why?" Maxine said surprised.

"I've gotten myself involved in something that has put my life in danger" Kate said weakly

"Does Mike know?" Maxine asked concerned

"No, and it's best if he never finds out it could put his or Rosie's life in danger" Kate said resting back into the couch

"Kate, what have you done?" Maxine asked placing a hand on her shoulder

"I witnessed something bad and now there's some people after me" Kate said assuring her that she didn't do anything bad herself

"I need you to put in a request to discharge from the Navy, I can't be in witness and have the Navy think I've gone AWOL" Kate said smiling at her

"Sure I'll do that for you" Maxine said placing a hand on Kate's.

"Kate we have to go" Brody said opening Maxine's door

"Yeah ok" Kate said arising from the couch with Maxine

"When will you be back?" Maxine asked as she stood across from Kate

"I don't know, is there one more thing you can do for me?" Kate asked

"Absolutely ask away" Maxine said squeezing Kate's hand

"Can you collect some photos for me, each year as Rosie gets older so I can see her grow up"

"How long are you going for Kate, I mean if you want me to collect photos are you not coming back?" Kate just looked at Maxine sadly, Maxine knew what this look meant she didn't know if she'd be coming back.

"Kate, now" Brody said impatiently

"I'm coming" Kate said turning back to look at Maxine and smiled

"Thanks for everything Max" Kate said as Maxine pulled her into a hug

"I'll miss you Kate, so much" Maxine said as Kate pulled away from the hug

"I'll see you around hey" Kate said smiling weakly as she tried to hide the tears

"Yeah, see you around" Maxine said as she watched Kate leave her office leaving her standing there as she tried to wipe away the tears before anyone from the office saw.

Kate watched as they drove past the Navy base as she looked closely she could see Mike standing near the gangway of Hammersley waiting for her Kate couldn't help but let the tears fall as she got one last look at Mike as they drove past.

End of Flashback:

Kate awoke the next morning with a sore back, rolling over she forgot she was on the couch and fell on the floor

"Ouch…" Kate said to herself as she used the coffee table as a support to pick herself up off the floor, making her way into the kitchen and turned the kettle on as she grabbed a mug from the cupboard her phone began to ring

"Hey Max, what's up?" Kate said answering her phone

"Kate can you come in for a quick meeting? Hammersley has been crash sailed and I want to see you before you sail" Maxine said through the phone

"Sure thing, I'll be about 10minutes" Kate said as she made her way upstairs

"See you then" Maxine said hanging up the phone. Kate tried to clear her mind as she got ready,

Maxine wouldn't normally call a meeting to see her when Hammersley sailed in less than 3 hours something was wrong and she hoped it didn't have anything to do with Mike…

Kate made her way into NAVCOM to see Maxine as she walked through the common area a lot of people were staring and pointing the last time she came to NAVCOM no one even noticed her and now everyone was talking about her behind her back she just continued making her way to Maxine's office as she tried to ignore all the comments.

Entering Maxine's office Kate sighed "I was invisible yesterday why is today any different?" Kate joked as Maxine laughed

"Well it could have something to do with him" Maxine said pointing the couch where Mike was passed out.

"Is he drunk?" Kate asked as she knelt next to the couch and got a strong whiff of Scotch.

"He showed up here this morning for our meeting and was unsteady on his feet he kept yelling your name and then passed out on the couch" Maxine said a little angry

"He must have gone drinking after he left my house" Kate said arising to stand

"Mike went to yours?" Maxine said surprised

"Yeah, he wanted answers" Kate said leaning against the desk next to Maxine

"He was at mine too, I told him to be nice" Maxine said looking at Kate

"Well he was… kind of" Kate said smiling weakly

"What did he say?" Maxine asked.

"Told me if I didn't tell him what happened I could never see Rosie again" Kate said placing her hat on Maxine's desk

"Oh Kate I'm sorry" Maxine said placing a hand on Kate's shoulder

"He tried to kiss me and I blurted it out" Kate said brushing a hand through her hair

"You told him?" Maxine asked surprised

"It just happened, I was scared and it just came out before I could stop myself" Kate said sighing

"Scared of what?"

"To let him in, what if I have to leave again" Kate said wiping a stray tear from her cheek

"But you won't, the case was solved everyone is behind bars" Maxine said trying to reassure her

"I know… It's just the thought of having to look over my shoulder each day, anyway you said Hammersley is crash sailed?" Kate said changing the subject

"Yes, you're going to have to be acting CO" Maxine said looking at Mike as he began to stir

"What! No I can't" Kate said loudly

"I can't exactly let Mike on Hammersley like that" Maxine said pointing at Mike "Besides you were CO before you left you'll be fine" Maxine said smiling at her.

"I'll help you take Mike on board and he can sleep it off until he wakes and is sober you will be CO, you can do this Kate" Maxine said as Mike moaned

"Sure…" Kate said a little uneasy.

Maxine helped Kate take Mike back to Hammersley, he was still pretty out of it but was sobering up quickly they placed him down on his rack as they pulled away he groaned

"You go Max, I'll get him some water for him and order him to rest up before we sail" Kate said as they stepped into the hallway

"You'll do fine Kate, don't worry" Maxine said reassuring her

"Thanks" Kate said smiling as she walked Maxine onto the deck

"So I'll see you in a week, keep me updated" Maxine said as she walked over the gangway

"Will do, thanks again" Kate said smiling as Maxine headed to her car she spotted a familiar face walking towards her

"Well I never, so the rumours are true!" he said as he placed his bag down and pulled Kate into a hug

"Hi Swaine" Kate said hugging him tightly

"We missed you around here" he said pulling away from the hug

"Really, you guys missed me?" Kate joked

"Yeah well no one could control 2Dad's like you could" Swaine winked at her

"So who's still on board?" Kate asked not sure who was still serving on Hammersley.

"Well… There's Charge, 2Dad's, Dutchy, some guy who took over Birds job called Spike, Mike and myself" Swaine said smiling

"So everyone is still here except Bird and RO?" Kate asked

"Yeah she left to serve in Darwin I think and RO moved to Sydney" Swaine said as the rest of the crew headed towards them.

"What's the new Chef like?" Kate asked unsure if she wanted the answer

"Well… he's hot-headed so be careful" Swaine said smiling as he headed on board Hammersley.

"Well, well if it isn't Kate McGregor" Charge said as he made his way over to Kate

"Hi Charge" Kate said as he pulled her into a hug

"Ma'am it's nice to finally have you back" Kate heard as she pulled away from the hug

"2Dad's" Kate smiled as she pulled him into a hug

"It's good to have you back you can finally put 2Dad's in order" Charge laughed as Kate pulled away from the hug

"Fair go Charge" 2Dad's said laughing

"So where's the Boss?" Charge asked looking around for Mike

"He's in his cabin unwell, Maxine has put me as acting CO until he's better which might be a few days" Kate said smiling awkwardly

"Right well we better put our bags away" Charge said grabbing 2Dad's arm and pulling him towards the gangway.

Kate watched as they descended onto Hammersley when a familiar voice spoke "Kate…" he said as she turned around to face him

"Dutchy, it's good to see you" Kate smiled awkwardly

"I heard you were back but I didn't believe it" Dutchy said smiling

"Yeah, well here I am" Kate said awkwardly.

"Oi! Dutchy" a voice called as a man ran towards them

"Um Kate McGregor this is Richard Spike" Dutchy said as the man stared Kate up and down

"McGregor, as in Princess Perfect?" Spike said watching Kate look at the ground

"Watch it" Dutchy said to him as he stepped aside for him to descend onto Hammersley

"Sorry Bro, chill out" he said patting Dutchy's arm as he passed him.

Dutchy smiled at Kate as he followed Spike on board, Kate let out a huge breath she didn't even realise she was holding in

"This is going to be fun…" Kate said sarcastically to herself as she made her way onto Hammersley.

Kate made her way towards Mike's cabin to check on him as she stopped out the front of his door she could feel a pair of eyes on her looking over towards the stairs she seen Dutchy watching her, how was she supposed to work with him again especially after what happened between the two of them…


	3. Chapter 3

Mike awoke with a pounding headache swinging his legs around his rack he moved to stand up and switch on the light looking around he was confused as to how he ended up on Hammersley in his cabin, sitting down at his desk to ease the dizziness he spotted a note

'Mike, you were pretty out of it so Maxine appointed me acting CO for a few days until you were sober, from the way you were acting I figured you'd need these, X' Mike placed the note down and took two tablets from the Panadol Kate had left for him.

Getting dressed into his DPNU's Mike made his way up onto the bridge

"Sir? Are you feeling better?" 2Dad's asked as he saw Mike coming up the stairs, Kate turned around in the Captain's chair to see a very pale and tired looking Mike

"A little 2Dad's thanks" Mike said making his way over to Kate.

"Sir…" Kate said as she went to move out of the chair

"No it's ok X" Mike said smiling weakly

"Swaine you have the ship, I'm taking the CO back to his cabin" Kate said moving out of her chair and placing her hand on Mike's shoulder to steady him

"Yes Ma'am, I have the ship" Swaine said as he watched Kate walk Mike down the stairs back to his cabin.

"You're supposed to be resting" Kate said opening Mike's cabin door as she moved aside for him to walk in

"I'm fine" Mike said as he dropped onto his rack

"Yeah, right…" Kate said as she pulled his boots off "Maxine gave me strict orders to get you to rest until you sober up, and I can still smell the alcohol on your breath so you're going back to sleep" Kate said as she pulled the blanket up over Mike

"I told you I'm fine Kate, I don't want your help" Mike said a little more angrily than he wanted it to sound.

"Fine, I'll be on the bridge doing your job then" Kate said grabbing the bottle of water she stashed in her pocket and threw it at him.

"Kate that's not…" Mike began saying before she interrupted

"No, I'll stay out of your way Sir" Kate said exiting his cabin.

Making her way towards the galley Kate was pulled into the Senior Sailors Mess "What? Dutchy?" Kate asked confused as she fixed her shirt up

"What are you doing here?" he asked closing the door and stopping her from leaving

"What are you going on about?" Kate asked confused

"I thought you were dead" Dutchy said moving closer to her

"Well I'm very much alive" Kate said angrily

"I never thought I'd see you again"

"Dutchy don't start" Kate said getting defensive

"I missed you" he said moving towards her as he placed a hand on her hip

"Dutchy it was one time; it didn't mean anything" Kate said trying looking up at him

"It meant something to me" he said placing a hand on her cheek

"It was a mistake…" Kate said looking down at the floor.

"Kate…" Dutchy said as he placed his hand under her chin he pushed her chin up to look at him as he did a tear escaped down Kate's cheek

"Dutchy I can't" Kate said as she watched his expression change

"Why? You disappear for 7 years, you're not with Mike anymore admit it we'd be great together" Dutchy said brushing a peace of hair behind her ear.

Dutchy leant down one more time and brushed his lips against Kates, at first she didn't react but then she slowly kissed him back before pushing him away

"I can't…" Kate said looking sadly up at him

"You still love him…" Dutchy said letting her go

"Yeah I do" Kate said crossing her arms over her protectively "I'm sorry…" Kate said as Dutchy's body language changed

"I'm sorry too" he said looking sadly at her

"You can't help who you fall in love with Dutchy" Kate said softly

"Yes you can…" he said opening the door and making his way out.

Kate sat down as she tried to compose herself, she came back for her daughter the one person she hasn't seen yet and she's already caused to much drama. Mike getting drunk and Dutchy trying to show her how he felt, it was one time and it shouldn't have happened.

Flashback: 9 years earlier

He had been smitten with her for two years now, absolutely head over heels in love with her. Kate however had no idea of the feelings he had towards her were growing stronger each day, every time he wanted to confess his feelings to her something would always get in the way Mike, Jim and even the Navy Regulations.

There had been a few times' he'd dropped hints but Kate always took it as him joking around, so he was just going to come straight out and tell her hopefully she would feel the same way.

Dutchy knocked on Kate's door just before 7pm praying she was home,

"Hey" she said smiling as she opened the door

"Hey, can I come in?" Dutchy asked hopeful

"Ah sure, what's up?" Kate asked as he moved inside and shut the door behind him

"Does there have to be a reason to see my favourite person?" Dutchy joked

"Well…" Kate laughed as she made her way into the kitchen "Are you hungry? I was just making some dinner" Kate said stirring the pot on the stove

"Sure if I'm not imposing on anything?" he asked looking at the table that was set up in a romantic setting

"No, just an internet thing but he cancelled" Kate said moving over to the table and picking up the flowers

"I didn't know you were into internet dating" Dutchy joked

"It's a new thing I figured I may as well put myself out there" she said as she threw the flowers in the bin which didn't go un noticed by Dutchy.

Kate focused on stirring the pot as Dutchy grabbed some wine from the fridge, the truth was Mike was supposed to be coming by for dinner but he cancelled yet again because he had to do some paperwork for Hammersley.

"Wine?" Dutchy said breaking her out of her trance

"Thanks" she said smiling as he filled up a glass and handed it to her

"So what have we got here?" he asked looking at the pot on the stove

"My famous Spaghetti and meatballs" Kate smiled with pride

"Yum! I love Spaghetti and meatballs" Dutchy smiled as Kate served him up a bowl with some homemade pasta

"Dinner is served then" she smiled as they sat down at the table and began eating

"Did you make the pasta yourself?" he asked surprised

"Well duh" Kate laughed "My Nonna taught me" Kate said smiling

"You're Italian?" he asked surprised again

"No, she wasn't my Nonna she was an ex-boyfriend's but we all called her Nonna" Kate said smiling.

"Well this is delicious" he said raising his wine glass "A toast, to us and friendship" he said smiling at her

"To us and friendship" Kate said clinking her glass against his.

Dutchy smiled as he watched Kate laugh and smile while they were eating, was it possible he could be falling more in love with her than he already was?

Kate had made Strawberry Sorbet for desert and accompanied with two bottles of wine later, Kate and Dutchy were drunk and talking on the couch

"So your telling me your first time was in the back of a truck on the farm?" Kate laughed

"Hey, that's how it was in the country ok" Dutchy said throwing a pillow at her

"Ok little miss perfect where was your first time?" Dutchy asked as he slurred his words

"Mine was… mine was at Watson's Bay with a man 10 years older than me" Kate said taking a sip of her wine

"So you're not little miss perfect after all" Dutchy laughed

"Apparently not" Kate said throwing the pillow back at him.

"Ok what about your first kiss?" Dutchy said smirking

"Oh! Well I was 10 and he was a boy in my swimming class, he had been dared to kiss me because apparently I was the most unliked girl of my grade" Kate said placing her wine glass down

"I can't imagine why, your very Bossy and likeable" Dutchy said laughing

"Oi!" Kate said as she moved to the other end of the couch and started hitting him playfully with the pillow.

Dutchy grabbed her arms and pushed her up and back down to her end of the couch hovering above her

"What about yours?" Kate said as she stopped laughing

"Mine was when I was 6 she was my neighbour from across the road" Dutchy laughed

"And your last? Who's going to be your last kiss McGregor?" Dutchy asked as he stared into her eyes

"Who knows, I mean will I ever have a last kiss?" Kate said looking up at Dutchy

"Can I be your last?" Dutchy said softly

Kate didn't hear him as he brushed her hair out of her face he leant down and brushed his lips against hers as he pulled back Kate looked at him surprised "Dutchy I…" Kate said as he moved off of her and stood up

"I'm sorry… I should go" Dutchy said as Kate stood up on the couch

"Dutchy wait…" Kate said as he turned around she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his close to her.

"Kate…" he said softly as he felt her lips against his in a Passionate kiss, Dutchy slid his hands through her hair and down to under her buttocks and lifted her up as he did Kate wrapped her legs around Dutchy's waist their lips never leaving one another's as he manoeuvred them upstairs towards her bedroom.

Kate awoke the next morning with a pounding headache, feeling a heavy weight next to her she looked over her shoulder to see a very naked not Mike but Dutchy

"Omg!" she said loudly that he awoke in surprise

"Kate… Did we?" he said looking at her naked back

"You need to leave now!" she said moving out of the bed and pulling the sheet with her to cover her naked form

"What why? We had fun didn't we?" Dutchy said hopeful

"Dutchy I can't" Kate said moving around the bedroom and throwing his clothes at him

"Kate it meant something admit it otherwise it wouldn't have happened" Dutchy said as he pulled on his pants

"This isn't me, it's not who I am I don't sleep with friends" Kate said as she picked up her bra

"I'm not just your friend Kate, I'm in love with you" Dutchy said as he grabbed her arm

"Dutchy please, we can't you need to go now" Kate said as she pulled on her pants

"Kate please…"

"Turn around" Kate said pointing

"What?" he asked confused

"I need to put my bra on turn around" Kate said again

"It's not like I haven't seen it before" he joked

"Dutchy just do it please" she pleaded

"Ok, ok…" he said as he turned around while Kate got dressed.

"Alright you can turn around now" Kate said as she pulled her shirt down, Dutchy just smiled at her

"You need to leave now" Kate said grabbing his hand

"Kate… Can we just talk" Dutchy said as he was dragged downstairs

"I can't, you have to go now" Kate said pushing him towards the front door

"Kate, this wasn't just a onetime thing I love you" Dutchy said stopping Kate in her tracks

"What?"

"I love you Kate, I have for two years now and now seems like better than ever to tell you" Dutchy said placing a hand on Kate's cheek

"Dutchy stop" Kate said moving his hand off her cheek

"Your my friend I don't feel that way about you I'm sorry" Kate said trying to let him down softly

"I get it, you use me for what you want and then throw men away" Dutchy said hurt

"No it's not like that" Kate said trying to make him see sense

"Wait…" Dutchy said throwing his hands up "There's someone else isn't there" he said looking at her as her expression changed

"Dutchy I'm sorry…" Kate said softly

"You know, I used to think you couldn't help who you feel in love with but now I wish I never fell in love with you Kate McGregor" Dutchy said turning around and walking out the door slamming it behind him leaving Kate standing alone in her living room.

Dutchy did everything he could to avoid Kate for the next Six Months he wouldn't even look her in the eyes let alone speak to her unless he had to…

Kate was sitting in the Senior Sailor's Mess feeling really nauseous when Dutchy made his way in after finishing his watch

"Sorry, I'll go somewhere else" he said as he went to leave he noticed Kate had been crying

"Is everything ok?" he asked taking a seat across from her

"Don't pretend to care Dutchy, I don't want your sympathy" Kate said out of anger "Sorry…" she said softly

"What's going on Kate?" he asked confused,

Kate looked up at him and sighed "I'm Pregnant" she said as she watched Dutchy's eyes widen

"Um… How far along are you?" he asked confused

"3 months" Kate said looking at him sadly

"So it could be…" he began saying before Kate interrupted him

"It's Mike's" she said regretting it instantly

"What?" he said angry

"I wanted to tell you but…"

"But you were breaking the rules" Dutchy said weakly

"How do you know it's his?"

"Seriously, because the dates don't add up for it to be yours" Kate said angry

"And you're sure" Dutchy said hopeful she was lying

"Yes Dutchy I'm sure, it's not yours" Kate said trying to make him see sense

"Then I guess there's nothing to discuss" he said moving up from his chair

"Dutchy don't be like that" Kate said arising from hers

"Like what? Cold, because I think I have a right to be. From now on we will have nothing between us except Work" Dutchy said crossing his arms

"You're just going to throw our friendship away?" Kate said hurt

"No Kate, you did that the day you used me and then rejected me when I told you I loved you" Dutchy said walking away.

What had she done?

Sleeping with Dutchy and losing a Friend in the process, this wasn't the Kate she knew from this day on she would be the Kate that kept herself closed off from everyone and never opened her heart again…

End of Flashback:


	4. Chapter 4

Hammersley pulled alongside Port a week later, everyone was in the worst mood.

Dutchy spent the entire time trying to avoid Kate unless he had to do a boarding with her,

Mike spent the entire time taking out his bad mood on everyone and trying to also avoid Kate.

While Kate just spent the time getting familiar with Hammersley again and avoiding any close contact with either Dutchy or Mike.

Maxine was waiting at the docks to see how Kate's first Patrol went as she was waiting a taxi pulled up and Rosie jumped out

"Hey Auntie Max!" she yelled as she ran over to her

"Hey Rosie!" Maxine said as she eloped her in a hug

"What are you doing here?" Rosie asked confused

"Um… I'm meeting the new XO to find out how her first patrol went" Maxine said hoping Rosie wouldn't ask to meet her

"What are you doing here?" Maxine asked her as Rosie pushed her sunglasses on her head

"I'm meeting Dad; he's taking me out for tea" Rosie said smiling

"What's the special occasion?" Maxine joked knowing full well what it was

"It's my birthday Auntie Max, don't tell me you forgot" she joked

"No of course not" Maxine said as she pulled a bag out of her car

"Happy birthday Kiddo" she said smiling as Rosie took the bag from her.

"It's beautiful, thanks Auntie Max" Rosie said giving her a hug as she held up a beautiful bracelet with different charms on it.

"I'm glad you like it" she said smiling at her as she helped her put it on.

Mike made his way off Hammersley first, leaving Kate to finish up he made his way towards Maxine and Rosie

"Dad!" Rosie said as she eloped Mike in a huge hug,

"Happy Birthday kiddo" Mike said hugging her tight

"Look what Auntie Max got me" she said pulling away from the hug and showing her Dad the bracelet

"That's awesome sweetheart" Mike smiled as he looked at Maxine, he was still upset about her knowing where Kate had gone but he didn't want to discuss it in front of Rosie

"Come on let's go get ready for tonight" Mike said placing a hand on Rosie's shoulder

"Can Auntie Max come?" Rosie asked hopeful

"I'm sorry sweetie Max has other things to do right Max?" he asked practically telling her to say no

"Yep, sorry Rosie next time" Maxine said smiling

"Thanks again for my present" she said smiling as her and Mike began to walk towards his car.

Kate made her way towards Maxine as Mike and Rosie were walking off

"Kate how was your first Patrol?" Maxine asked

"Absolutely"

"Yeah?"

"Horrible" Kate said watching the smile fall off Maxine's face.

Rosie stopped in her tracks as she heard the name Kate "Dad, I want to meet the new XO I'll be back" she said turning around and running off

"Rosie wait!" Mike tried to run after her but it was too late….

"Why was it horrible?" Maxine asked concerned

"Doesn't matter, I'm just glad to be having some shore leave" Kate said smiling at Maxine, neither one of them noticed Rosie standing there staring at Kate until they heard a faint

"Mum?!" and a thud.

Did she really just see her Mum or is her mind playing tricks on her, it was too late to clearly see before she knew what was happening she fainted

She was coming through slowly and hearing faint voices

"Rosie, sweetheart can you hear me? She heard the sound of her Dad's voice

"Is she ok?" Kate asked.

The voice was unfamiliar as she started to open her eyes she blinked a few times before her vision appeared "Dad?" she said softly as she looked up there was 3 people looking down at her, she shifted to sit up

"What happened?" she asked confused

"You fainted honey" Maxine said pushing a piece of hair behind her ear

"You okay?" Kate asked concerned

"Don't pretend to care" Mike said biting Kate's head off

"Mike!" Maxine said as Kate moved aside

"I'm sorry… I'll leave you to it…" Kate said moving away.

"Wait!" Rosie said as she pushed herself up but it was too late Kate didn't hear her and had already walked off.

"What did you do that for" Maxine said hitting Mike's arm

"What?" he said confused

"Kate was just concerned you know, Rosie is her daughter too" Maxine said angrily

"She hasn't seen her since she was 7, I wouldn't call her a Mother" Mike said as Rosie walked back over to them disappointed.

Kate arrived home confused at the events that had just happened placing her bag down she made her way into the kitchen where she noticed the collage she made the night before still sitting on the bench. Kate sat down staring at the photos when she felt her phone ring

"Kate McGregor" she said answering it not bothering to look at the caller ID

"Kate it's Max, I'm coming over" Maxine said through the phone

"You don't have to do that, I'm fine honestly" Kate said softly

"Too bad I'm already here and I don't believe you so get off your butt and let me in" Maxine said before hanging up the phone and knocking on the door.

"I told you I'm fine" Kate said opening the door for Maxine to walk through

"I don't believe you" Maxine said walking in with an arm full of food and wine

"When did you even have time to get food?" Kate asked surprised

"I already had food when I met you at the docks" Maxine said walking into the kitchen

"How'd you know I'd need comfort food?" Kate said following her

"Wild guess" Maxine laughed as she placed the food down on the bench.

"So…. Want to talk about it?" Maxine asked handing her a glass of wine

"Only if we can eat first" Kate said pointing at the food on the bench.

30 minutes later and half a bottle of wine and Kate was telling Maxine all about her Patrol, "It was horrible Max, Mike spent the entire patrol avoiding me and practically told me he didn't want my help and Dutchy kept avoiding me unless we had to do boarding's" Kate said placing her wine glass down

"Why was Dutchy avoiding you?" Maxine asked confused, Kate sighed

"We slept together 9 years ago" Kate said softly

"What!?" Maxine said surprised that didn't sound like Kate

"We were drunk and it didn't mean anything, for me anyway" Kate said picking up the wine bottle and filling her glass

"Did Mike know?"

"No it was when we weren't together, one of the many times we had broken up" Kate said taking a big sip of her wine

"I found out I was pregnant 6 months later"

"With Rosie?"

"Yeah, I told Dutchy he thought it was his"

"Is there a chance Rosie could be Dutchy's?" Maxine asked scared of the answer

"No, I slept with Mike a month after Dutchy the date's added up for it to be Mike's" Kate said putting Maxine's mind at ease.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Maxine asked sadly

"Because you were my Boss, you still are my Boss" Kate said feeling awkward

"Kate I'm your friend first" Maxine said smiling

"Can you say, you wouldn't have judged me if you knew about it when it happened?" Kate said hopeful

"It was a mistake and you admit that, I don't judge my friends" Maxine said trying to comfort her.

"And now Mike doesn't want a bar of me" Kate said sculling the rest of her wine

"He'll come around" Maxine said smiling at her

"That was not exactly how I wanted to see Rosie again after all this time" Kate said arising from the couch to get the other bottle of wine

"I think she was a little star struck" Maxine said giggling

"What?" Kate yelled from the kitchen

"Ok don't be mad"

"Why would I be mad?" Kate said walking back into the lounge with a bottle of wine

"When I used to watch her while Mike was out at Sea I'd tell her stories of you"

"What kind of stories?" Kate asked scared as she filled up hers and Maxine's wine glasses.

"You know, when you got shot, when you saved Mike from that Gorski guy or when you saved that little girl Mia"

"Technically I didn't save Mike" Kate said handing Maxine her glass

"That's not the way Rosie knows it, she'll bring her Dad around there's no way Mike will be able to resist the way she crinkles up her nose like her Mother" Maxine said smirking

"I do not do that" Kate said smiling as her nose crinkled up Maxine laughed

"Shut up!" Kate said throwing a pillow at her.

It was late Maxine had left ages ago and Kate had gone to bed as she rolled over to snuggle in there was a loud thud at her door

"Go away, it's late!" Kate yelled when there was another loud thud Kate made her way downstairs towards the front door,

"What!" Kate said as she opened the front door to reveal a red eyes Rosie standing there.

"Rosie?" Kate said surprised

"Can I come in?" she said sniffling

"Ah sure, does your Dad know you're here?" she asked as Rosie entered Kate closed the door behind her

"We had a fight" she said sitting on the couch

"I'm going to call your Dad" Kate said as she made her way into the kitchen

"No… Please can I just stay here?" Rosie said stopping Kate in her tracks

"Um… Ok but first you have to tell me what the fight was about" Kate said moving to sit next to her

"You" Rosie said as she sniffled

"Me?" Kate said surprised

"I wanted to find you after what happened at the Docks, we argued and when he was asleep I found your address and here I am" she said smiling weakly.

"Your Dad's going to be worried sick about you when he finds you missing" Kate said softly

"Please… I just want to get to know you" Rosie said looking at her sadly

"Ok… But we can talk in the morning it's late, um… I've got a spare room if you'd like to sleep there" Kate said arising from the couch, Rosie nodded as Kate showed her to the spare room

"Um here" Kate said handing her an old t-shirt and some pants

"They might be a little big but your more than welcome to have them" Kate said smiling as Rosie placed them down on the bed

"Bathroom's at the end of the hall to the left, my bedroom's just across there if you need me" Kate said smiling as she turned to leave Rosie spoke

"Um... Thank you Mum…" she said as Kate turned to smile before heading downstairs to grab her phone and back to bed.

She texted Mike 'Rosie's here in spare room she's safe, Kate' as she snuggled back into bed her phone beeped 'Thank you' was his reply.


	5. Chapter 5

Kate awoke early the next morning she didn't get much sleep not with her Daughter only metres away in the spare bedroom, pulling on her dressing gown she made her way downstairs making her way into the kitchen she saw Rosie sitting at the bench looking at the collage Kate had made

"Morning…" Kate said softly as she moved opposite side of the bench

"Did you make this?" Rosie asked with tears in her eyes

"Yeah..." Kate said softly not sure how she was going to react

"Where did you get all the photos? I mean there's one of me every year" Rosie said placing it down as she wiped away the tears

"Maxine, collected one for me every year" Kate said smiling at her

"Why did you leave?" Rosie blurted out

"I had to, I didn't have a choice" Kate said softly

"We could have come with you, I was 7 and I needed my Mother" Rosie said as tears began to fall down her cheeks

"I couldn't put you and your Father in danger, I was on the run for my life I'm not going to tell you why but know that I never wanted to leave you or your Father" Kate said leaning over the bench and placing her hands on Rosie's.

"But you did for 7 years" Rosie said looking over at Kate

"Come with me" Kate said moving around the bench and holding her hand out

"Where are we going?" Rosie asked as she took Kate's hand.

Kate led her upstairs to her bedroom moving into the cupboard she pulled a loose floorboard up and pulled out a box.

"Here" Kate said handing it to her

"What's this?" she asked confused

"Hopefully some answers" Kate said smiling as they moved towards her bed, Rosie looked at her for a second before taking the lid off and tipping the contents of the box out of the bed.

Several things fell out photos, little trinkets, a blue scarf, a pair of ruby red shoes and more photos that looked like surveillance photos

"What's all this?" Rosie asked as she picked up the shoes

"Each year I'd come back in secret too see your Dad and you, he didn't know I looked on from afar. These shoes I brought for you before I left I didn't get to give them to you and this scarf was the last thing Mike gave me as a gift for getting Promoted to CO of Hammersley" Kate said as she wiped away a stray tear

"But you didn't get to start as CO"

"No I didn't because I had to leave" Kate said weakly, Kate went to speak again as there was a knock at the door

"I'll be back" Kate said as she shifted off the bed and made her way downstairs.

Kate opened the door to Mike standing on the other side "She's upstairs first door on the right" Kate said as she moved aside to let him in. Kate followed him upstairs but was confused when he stopped right in the doorway in shock

"What's wrong?" Kate asked as he watched Rosie with a blank stare

"Those clothes…" he said softly

"Oh um… she didn't have anything to sleep in so I gave them to her" Kate said hoping that was ok

"She looks just like you…." Mike said looking at Rosie who was completely distracted by the contents of the box to even notice us her Dad was here.

"I remember that shirt, could never get you to wear anything else to bed" Mike joked looking back at Kate

"I'll have you know that P!nk is the best singer out there" Kate laughed as Mike couldn't help but smile at her

"Besides, you gave me that shirt" Kate said looking back at Rosie, feeling Mikes eyes on her as she did so.

Kate made her way downstairs to leave Mike to it, moving the collage off the bench she was surprised when she saw Mike standing watching her

"I thought you were with Rosie" she said surprised

"I saw your box of stuff" Mike said smiling weakly

"Mike I came back year after year but…" Kate said as he moved towards her

"You couldn't come out of hiding" he said softly

"There was one time…" Kate said softly making Mike stop "I saw you and Rosie at the park, I left a Rose on her bag" Kate said as a tear fell down her cheek

"That was you?" he said surprised as Kate nodded

"I was hoping you'd kind of know it was me" Kate said smiling at him.

"I had a hunch, seeing as when Rosie was little you'd always buy roses" Mike said moving closer to her

"I want to get to know her Mike, if she's ok with it if you're ok with it…" Kate said standing near the bench placing one hand on it,

"I'm ok with it…" Mike said placing his hand on hers as he did so he pulled the blue scarf he had taken from her box of things out of his pocket

"So you kept this?" he said smiling

"Why wouldn't I? It's the last thing you gave me" she said smiling.

Mike grabbed both ends of the scarf and wrapped it around her waist as he pulled her flush against him

"What are you doing…" Kate said confused as she looked into his eyes

"Kissing you…" he said leaning down, Kate was hesitant and pulled back slightly before thinking what the heck and interlocking her lips with his in a Passionate kiss.

It was like no time had passed Mike moved his hand from her waist to her cheek as he smiled against her lips, however neither one of them felt the spark that was there all those years ago…

They pulled away as they heard a cough "I'm totally ok with it by the way" Rosie said smiling as her Parent's tried to hide their embarrassment.

"Um… How long have you been there?" Mike asked as he kept a hand on Kate's waist

"Long enough to not be able to un see that" she said laughing

"Omg…" Kate said under her breathe as she moved out of Mike's embrace and headed upstairs to get dressed.

Kate sat on her bed trying to go over what just happened, she had been wanting to kiss Mike since she came back but when he kissed her she didn't feel anything no spark, she was startled as she heard Mike's voice

"Kate…" he said softly watching as she broke out of her trance

"Yeah…" Kate said as he entered closing the door behind him

"You felt it too?" she said as he sat next to her

"Yeah, well rather I didn't feel anything" he said looking sadly at her

"Me either…" she said confused

"I think maybe… we've both moved on" he said smiling weakly at her

"Yeah I don't think I realised that until…"

"Now…" he said agreeing with her "I'll agree to be friends and co-parent's if you follow your heart" Mike said watching Kate expression change

"Co-parents?"

"Yeah Rosie needs her Mum" Mike said smiling

"Then I agree to the same" Kate said smiling as she arose from the bed

"So… you going to go get him?" Mike said as he smiled

"Who?" she asked confused

"Dutchy, I know about what happened between you two and I'm not mad" Mike said arising from the bed "I guess the heart wants what the heart wants and if he's good to you then that's all I care about" he said pulling her into a hug

"It might be too late" Kate said softly.

"Why?" Mike asked confused

"I told him I was still in love with you"

"And?"

"I love with you for giving me our daughter but I'm not in love with you…" Kate said hugging Mike back.

Both of them knowing that the kiss they shared made them finally realise that the people they were in love with wasn't each other…


	6. Chapter 6

Mike left with Rosie after him and Kate had a 'heart to heart'. Kate spent the rest of the day going over and over in her head of how she could tell Dutchy how she felt, he once told her he used to think you couldn't help who you feel in love with but that he wishes he never fell in love with her.

What if he still felt the same way since she knocked him back again thinking she was still in love with Mike...

It was later that night she remembered that everyone would probably be down at the local bar for some drinks so she figured she'll try and get a minute alone with him there without causing a scene, getting dressed into her favourite blue flowing dress she let her hair flow down her shoulder as she pinned half of it back putting on her favourite perfume she pulled on her shoes as she made her way downstairs grabbing her handbag and keys as she headed out the door.

Arriving at the Bar she noticed the crew sitting a booth in the corner but there was no sign of Dutchy so she made her way to the bar to order a drink, Mike had spotted her and made his way over

"So… have you seen him yet?" he asked playfully hitting her arm

"What are you doing here, I thought you'd be at home with Rosie" she said smiling at him

"Maxine's spending a girl's night with her, and no Dutchy hasn't shown up yet" Mike said noticing her eyeing the entrance

"How'd you know…"

"I know you all too well Kate, don't forget that" he said laughing as he made his way back to the crew.

Kate sat at the bar with her drink as she waiting and prayed Dutchy would show up. Her prayers were answers as she heard 2Dad's yelling

"DUTCHY!!" from across the room, Kate turned to face the entrance as he detoured past her and headed to where the crew were sitting,

Kate sighed, tonight was going to be a long night…

An hour later Kate had finished her 5th drink before moving off her chair and headed outside towards her car, digging around in her handbag to find her keys pulling them out she dropped them on the ground leaning down to pick them up she was surprised when a hand reached them before hers, looking up she saw Dutchy

"I can't let you drive" he said smiling at her

"I'm fine Dutchy" Kate said balancing herself against the car

"Yeah I can see that, come on I'll drive you" he said grabbing her arm, Kate was too annoyed to argue with him as he opened her car door for her she entered before he went around to the driver's side and hoped in.

"So where are we going?" he said looking over at Kate as he pulled out of the carpark she responded with a small snore

"Mine it is I guess…" he said laughing as he headed towards his house.

Dutchy pulled into his driveway as he looked over at Kate he smiled, exiting the car he made his way over to her side opening the door he took off her seatbelt as he slowly picked her up and carried her inside.

Dutchy placed Kate down in his bed as he turned around and went to leave he heard Kate groan, sitting on the bed next to her he smiled brushing a piece of hair out of her face she spoke in her sleep

"I love you" she said smiling, Dutchy arose from the bed pulling the blanket over her what she said next surprised him

"I love you Dutchy" she said snuggling into the blanket.

Dutchy grabbed a pair of pants and blanket as he made his way down to sleep on the couch, he so desperately wanted to lay next to her never had he imagined he'd have Kate McGregor in his bed let alone her being in it drunk.

Dutchy laid down on the couch staring at the ceiling he smiled did he hear her correctly when she said she loved him? Or was she just really drunk?

Kate awoke the next morning with a blinding headache blinking a few times she sat up in bed not recognising her surroundings, it was a fairly clean bedroom except for the few pieces of clothes in the corner swinging her legs around as she arose from the bed she grabbed her shoes as she made her way towards the kitchen she got a fright as she saw Dutchy standing there making coffee with nothing but pants on

"Dutchy?" she said confused

"Oh good your awake" he said handing her a mug of coffee

"Where am I?" she asked confused taking the mug and placing her shoes down

"Well I was going to drive you home but you passed out and I didn't know where you lived" he said smiling at her

"Oh… I'm sorry" she said placing a hand on her head

"It's all good, I slept on the couch" he said

"You didn't have to do that" Dutchy looked at her confused "I mean you could have just put me on the couch" Kate said leaning against the bench

"My backs used to the couch" Dutchy said placing his mug on the bench

"Right… Um have you got any sugar?" Kate asked trying to make conversation

"No sorry, don't use sugar" he said smiling weakly

"So I spoke to Mike last night" Dutchy said confusing Kate

"Ah ok, since when have you and Mike been best friends?"

"He said you had something important to tell me" Dutchy said smiling at her.

"Of course he did…" Kate said placing her mug down and picking up her shoes as she walked into the lounge.

"Where are you going?" he asked following her

"I'm going to go and yell at Mike" Kate said continuing to walk

"Why?" Dutchy said as Kate stopped and turned around

"Because Mike should have never stuck his nose into my business"

"What business? Kate what's going on?" Kate sighed

"I wanted to tell you last night but you kept avoiding me" she said softly

"Tell me what?" Dutchy said slowly moving towards her

"I…" she said dropping her shoes on the floor

"Yes?" he said as he moved closer

"I can't…" Kate said turning around to leave once more, Dutchy grabbed her wrist and pulled her flush against him

"I'm not letting you leave until you tell me…" he said placing his arms around her waist, Kate placed her hands on his bare chest she felt her breath hitch as she looked up into his eyes

"I'm in love with you Dylan…" Kate said softly he pretended not to hear her

"What?" he said moving up a hand to caress her cheek, Kate took a deep breath as she looked up at him once more and spoke

"I'm in love with you Dylan Mulholland" Kate said as she watched Dutchy grin

"What?" Kate said hitting his chest

"You told me last night" he laughed

"When?" she asked confused

"When I was putting you to bed, you told me twice" he said laughing as Kate moved her hands to cover her face.

Dutchy moved his hands up to move Kate's off her face he grabbed them and wrapped them around his neck

"I love you Kate McGregor" he said as he pushed his hands through her hair leaning in slowly to kiss her he felt Kate pull him close as their lips met in a fiery Kiss.

Kate looked over at Dutchy as she snuggled into the pillow she couldn't help but laugh

"What's so funny?" he said looking over at her

"You, me, us" she said as she looked at him

"Funny good or funny ha-ha?" he asked moving closer to her as he wrapped a hand around her waist

"Funny ha-ha" Kate laughed as Dutchy hovered above her tickling her side

"Ok! Ok, funny good" Kate said reaching a hand up and placing it on his cheek

"I've dreamt of this" Dutchy said leaning down as he kissed her slowly

"You can't be serious" Kate said looking up at him with a grin

"Hey I'm young" he said laughing as Kate pulled him close their lips met in another soft sensual kiss she wrapped her legs around his waist.

An hour later Kate made her way down stairs with Dutchy following closely behind

"I have to go" she said turning to face him wrapping her arms around his neck

"What, why?" Dutchy said wrapping his arms around Kate's waist

"I missed Rosie's birthday yesterday, I've got to pick up her present" Kate said looking deep into his eyes

"Nice, what have you got her?" Dutchy asked smiling at her

"I got her a necklace with an engraving on it, I'm picking it up in an hour" she said smiling

"She'll love it" Dutchy said brushing a stray piece of hair behind Kate's ear

"Do you want to come?" Kate blurted out as she watched his expression change "You don't have…"

"I'd love to" he said kissing her softly before Kate pulled away

"None of that, we have to leave" she said bending over to pick up her shoes as she did so Dutchy wolf whistled at her, Kate just laughed it off as she sat on the couch putting her shoes on Dutchy making his way upstairs to get dressed.

2 hours later Kate and Dutchy walked hand in hand up the path to Mike's house knocking on the door she smiled weakly at Dutchy

"You'll be fine" he said squeezing her hand. Mike opened the door and smiled as he saw Kate and Dutchy

"Hey guys what do we owe the pleasure?" he said surprised

"I've got Rosie's birthday present I only just picked it up today" Kate said smiling

"Come in" Mike said moving aside

"Coffee?" Mike asked as he closed the door and walked towards the kitchen

"Yeah thanks mate" Dutchy said still holding Kate's hand as they walked into the kitchen

"Kate?" he said holding up a mug

"No thanks, um where's Rosie?" she asked as Dutchy sat at the bench she stood next to him he wrapped a hand around her waist he could feel the tension in her stomach

"She's out the back feeding Chester, she'll be in soon" he said getting the milk out of the fridge

"Chester?" Kate said confused

"Right… I got her a rabbit for her 10th birthday" Mike said smiling awkwardly. Rosie made her way in as Mike handed Dutchy his coffee

"Mum" she said smiling but the smile soon disappeared as she made her way over noticing how close her and Dutchy were

"Hey, I've got your birthday present sorry it's late" Kate said smiling as she handed Rosie the gift bag.

"Thanks…" she said eyeing off Dutchy "What's he doing here?" she said rudely

"Rosie!" Mike said angrily

"What? I thought you and Mum were back together" she said as she opened the present the necklace catching her attention and she forgot about Dutchy for a few minutes

"It's beautiful thank you" Rosie said holding up a gold love heart necklace that said 'I love you with all my heart Mum' Kate helped her put it on as her daughter pulled her into a big hug.

Mike looked on with confusion why would she think him and Kate were getting back together?

Oh wait… The kiss, Rosie had witnessed it…


	7. Chapter 7

Dutchy sat awkwardly watching on as Rosie opened her present, he couldn't figure out why Rosie had said Mike and Kate were getting back together, mind you he hadn't really had the talk with Kate about whether or not they were dating?

Dutchy dismissed himself as he headed to the bathroom leaving Kate alone with Mike and Rosie.

"Why is he here again?" Rosie asked hands on her hips, Kate giggled she looked like a smaller version of herself

"Rosie! We don't ask those sort of questions" Mike said angrily

"But you were kissing this morning why aren't you back together?" she said not knowing Dutchy was listening in

"Because your Mother and I don't like each other that way" Mike said leaning against the bench

"That's not what I saw this morning"

"Your Dad and I will always love each other but not the same way as it used to be" Kate said trying to make her see sense

"But why him" she asked pointing in the direction of the bathroom

"Because I love him" Kate said smiling as Mike smiled at her

"Your Mother is happy and you need to respect that" Mike said raising his voice

"She's not my Mother if she's with him…" Rosie said as she watched Kate's heart shatter

"Rosie…" Kate said moving towards her

"No!" she said yelling at Kate as she ran upstairs to her bedroom.

"I thought we were making progress" Mike said softly

"I should go…" Kate said as she moved out of the kitchen

"I'll talk to her..." Mike said assuring her. Dutchy made his way out of the bathroom and back into the kitchen

"Are we leaving?" he asked surprised

"Yeah, I'm a bit tired…" Kate said lying

"Ok… Thanks for the coffee Mike" he said smiling as he followed Kate towards the front door

"Sure thing, and Kate don't worry…" he said as he watched them leave.

Mike closed the door behind them and growled he had never been angrier at Rosie than what he was right now…

The car ride back to Dutchy's was quite, Kate didn't say anything the entire drive she just stared out the window the whole time as she silently let the tears fall. Making their way inside Dutchy couldn't stand it anymore

"Kate… we can't see each other" he said as he placed her car keys down

"What?" she said surprised as he wouldn't turn to face her

"I'm not going to stand in the way of you having a relationship with Rosie" he said now turning to face her

"What are you going on about?" she said wrapping her arms protectively around her waist

"I heard what Rosie said"

"You were eavesdropping?" Kate said now crossing her arms

"No I overheard, Rosie needs a Mother and I'm not going to be the reason she doesn't have one" he said looking at the floor

"Dylan, I love you why are you doing this?" Kate said making her way over to him she placed a hand on his

"You should go…" he said pulling away, Kate stood her ground as she tried to figure out what was happening "Now Kate! Get out of my house…" he said yelling at her, Kate picked up her car keys and handbag

"I'll never understand you!" she said yelling back at him

"I'm trying to save you from losing your daughter again" he said softly as he watched her open the door

"It's my decision not yours! I love you I want to be with you" Kate said hoping he'd change his mind

"I don't want to be with you, I don't love you!" he said instantly regretting what he just said "Kate I…"

"Well... I'm glad I found out now before it was too late" she said walking out of his house and slamming the door behind her

"SHIT!" Dutchy yelled as he fell against the wall.

Kate made her way inside after arriving home, placing her keys down she made her way into the kitchen as she pulled out two bottles of Vodka from her handbag she had brought on her way home placing them on the bench she threw her handbag on the chair, crossing her arms she placed her head on the bench as she eyed off the Vodka,

Was it a wise idea getting drunk?

After everything?

"Fuck it" she thought after finally telling Dutchy how she felt, spending the most amazing 12hours with him for him to just walk away in order to protect her relationship with Rosie what an arsehole Kate thought as she screwed the lid off one of the bottles and took a big swig from the bottle, gritting her teeth as the liquid burnt as it made its way down her throat.

Making her way into the lounge she sat on the couch as she turned on her TV there was a knock at the door, sculling half the bottle she placed it down as she arose from the couch and made her way towards the door, looking through the peep hole she was surprised to see Mike standing on the other side

"I'm not in the mood Mike" Kate yelled through the door

"Just five minutes" he said softly, Kate sighed and opened the door allowing him to move inside.

Kate made her way over and sat back on the couch grabbing the bottle of Vodka off the table

"What do you want Mike?" she said taking a sip

"Where' Dutchy?" he asked confused

"Probably at his house, hopefully in pain!" Kate said sculling the rest of the vodka before making her way into the kitchen for the other bottle

"I think you've had enough" Mike said taking it off her

"You're not the boss of me! Neither is Dutchy so both just back off" she said pulling the bottle back off him but it slipped out of his hands and fell to the ground smashing, glass flying everywhere.

"Now look what you've done!" she said bending down to pick up the glass, picking up a large piece she cut her hand

"Come here" Mike said moving her past the glass and over to the sink, turning the tap on he moved Kate's under the water as he did so she began to cry softly

"What happened? You were so happy this morning and now you're getting drunk at lunchtime" Mike said reaching for a bandage in the cupboard next to the sink.

"Dutchy happened, he broke up with me I guess you would call it that" Kate said confused, Mike looked at her completely confused as he moved her hand out from under the tap and dried it off

"He said he overheard Rosie, didn't want to stand in my way of getting to know her" Kate said hissing in pain as Mike started wrapping her cut with the bandage.

"What?" he said as he taped down the bandage

"Well, his loss I guess" Kate said smiling weakly at him

"Kate he's crazy about you" Mike said watching her lift herself up to sit on the bench

"Apparently not" Kate said shrugging her shoulders.

"I'll talk to him"

"Please don't" Kate said interrupting him

"Ok, ok I won't but I will clean this up" he said grabbing the broom from the cupboard.

Mike left Kate's just after dinner he stayed with her until she calmed down and made sure she had something to eat, they may not be together in that way but he did care about her no matter what happened between them.

He told Kate he'd stay out of it but he couldn't help himself he just hated the thought of her getting hurt, marching up the pathway to Dutchy's house he pressed to doorbell and waited for an answer as Dutchy opened the door he punched him right in the face knocking him to the ground

"What the hell Mike" Dutchy said holding his bleeding nose

"That was for Kate!" he said shaking his hand as he turned around to walk off back to the car, Dutchy arose from the ground holding his head back trying to stop the blood as he made his way back inside.

Kate stirred as she heard her phone ringing looking across at her alarm clock it read 1:00am reaching for her pone she placed it next to her ear and answered in a groggy voice

"Kate McGregor, hello?" Mike's voice was through the other end

"Sorry to do this to you Kate, but we've been crash sailed" he said softly

"When do we sail?" she asked sitting upright in bed

"02:30 hours" Mike said through the phone

"Ok, I'll be there in 20" Kate said hanging up the phone and arising from her bed and made her way to the bathroom.

Kate arrived at the docks just after Mike pulled up "Mike!" Kate called out as she made her way over to him "So what's on the agenda this time" she said as they walked towards Hammersley

"A ship called the Sea orchid has been intercepted with no personal on board" he said looking over at her expression

"Then how did the ship end up in the middle of the Arafura?" Kate said confused

"That's what were on our way to find out" he said as they walked across the gangway.

Dutchy made his way onto the bridge as the rest of the crew made their way on board "Everyone is accounted for except the X, Sir" he said not knowing Kate was already on board

"The X is already on board Dutchy" he said pointing to Kate in the Navigators chair, "Close up cable party's" he said looking out to Sea

"Yes Sir" Dutchy said as the X reached for the radio

"Cable Party's close up, stage 3 condition voyage" she said as she placed the radio back down.

"Whoa! Dutchy what happened to your face?" 2Dad's said as he made his way onto the bridge,

Kate turned around in her chair to look at Dutchy he had a swollen nose and it was bruised badly from the top to the bottom of his eyes Kate looked sadly at him as he turned away to avoid her

"Nothing…" he said making his way off the bridge.

Kate looked back out at Sea as they pulled out of Port this was going to be a long Patrol and she didn't know how much she could take being in such close quarters with Dutchy after what happened between them…


	8. Chapter 8

Hammersley intercepted the 'Sea Orchid' just after 07:00am, Kingston was already there holding down the fort until Hammersley arrived. Pulling alongside Kate made her way over with the RHIB the boarding team included Dutchy, 2Dad's and Charge

"Ok when we board I want everyone to be careful we don't know what has happened and if there is anything dangerous on board" Kate said as the RHIB pulled alongside, a team of Kingston was already on board the 'Sea Orchid'

"Lieutenant McGregor I presume?" the man said

"Yes and you are?" she asked moving forward

"Lieutenant Maxwell, XO of Kingston" he said shaking her hand.

"My crew has already looked around and there is no sign of anyone on board" he said filling Kate in

"Ok, Dutchy you and 2Dad's go check it out, charge you below and check on the engines" Kate said as everyone went in their different directions.

Kate was talking to the XO of Kingston when she heard a familiar voice

"Kate McGregor…" the voice said, Kate turned around to see Nikki standing there

"OMG! Nikki Caetano" Kate said as she eloped Nikki in a hug

"What are you doing here?" Kate asked last she heard Nikki was serving on HMAS Darwin

"I got transferred to Kingston, if I had of know you were back I would have contacted you" Nikki said pulling away from the hug

"Ah, it's good to see you" Kate said grinning from ear to ear

"It's good to see you too" Nikki said smiling as Kate's radio crackled to life

"Sit-rep X" Mike's voice came through the radio

"Ah Sir, there's no sign of anyone I've sent Charge to look at the engines to see if she's good to steam back to port" Kate said through the radio

"Very good X, keep me updated" he said as Nikki smiled

"Is that Mike?" she asked surprised he was still on Hammersley

"Yeah, do you want to say hello?" Kate said handing her the radio

"Mighty Mike Flynn?" Nikki said through the radio, Mike smiled as he looked over at Swaine

"Nikki Caetano, is that you?" he said answering back

"Yes Sir" she said waving to Hammersley, Mike moved out onto deck as he looked through his binoculars

"I thought you were serving on HMAS Darwin?" Mike said waving back from Hammersley

"Yes Sir, but they transferred me"

"Well next time we're in Port at the same time we'll buy you a drink" he said smiling

"I'll count you to it Sir" Nikki said smiling as she said back through the radio.

"Ma'am" Charge said as he made his way over to her

"Charge" Nikki said turning around

"Nikki!" he said giving her a big hug

"It's good to see you Charge" Nikki said as he pulled away from the hug

"You check the engines Charge?" Kate asked pulling him out of his trance

"Ah yes Ma'am, the engines are fine all is good to steam back to Cairns" he said smiling

"I'll let the CO know, thanks Charge" Kate said as she put the headset back on

"Sir, X over"

"Go ahead X" Mike said through the radio

"Charge has taken a look at the engines and all is well to steam back to Port"

"Good work X, I want you Dutchy and 2Dad's to stay over and steam her back to Port" Mike said as he watched Kate sigh through the binoculars

"Yes Sir" she said through gritted teeth

"Send Charge back and then I'll send Swaine over with some rat Packs" he said through the radio

"Yes Sir" Kate said turning back to Charge

"Alright Charge you heard the Boss" Kate said smiling as Charge made his way towards the RHIB.

"We'll leave you to it then" Maxwell said as he waved for the RHIB to come over

"Call me when you're in Port next" Kate said to Nikki as they went to leave

"Will do, see ya" Nikki said following her XO and the rest of the crew onto the RHIB and headed back to Kingston.

Kate waved as Kingston's RHIB left, 2Dad's and Dutchy made their way over

"Everything is secure Ma'am" 2Dad's said looking for Charge

"Oh Charge has gone back to Hammersley and we're set to take this beauty back to Port" Kate said smiling as she saw Dutchy roll his eyes.

"Swaine's coming back with some rat packs, 2Dad's you want to meet him" she said pointing to the RHIB making its way over.

"Do you have a problem with staying on board" Kate said looking at Dutchy

"No Ma'am" he said bluntly

"Good, because the Boss has intrusted us with taking her back to Port" Kate said angrily

"We can both act Professional together"

"Yes of course Ma'am" Dutchy said making his way over to 2Dad's to help collect the Rat packs off Swaine.

Kate made her way into the wheel house to pull the anchor up and set sail for Cairns, 2Dad's made his way in and placed the rat packs down on the table

"I hate rat packs" he said sticking his nose up

"It's one of the moments I miss Bird's cooking" Kate laughed.

"I defiantly won't miss Birds coffee though" 2Dad's said smirking

"I don't know what she does to it, it just doesn't taste right" Kate said smirking as she set the course home for Cairns

"How you mess up coffee is beyond me" 2Dad's laughed as he took the wheel

"Where's Dutchy?" Kate asked when she looked up handing 2Dad's the course home.

"I think he's finding the facilities" 2Dad's said imputing the course home

"Ok, we are on a direct course home Ma'am" 2Dad's said smiling as Kate stood next to him

"Very good, I'm going to get some lunch ready" Kate said picking up the rat packs and headed to find the kitchen.

Kate placed the rat packs on the bench as she entered the kitchen, opening one of the packs she gaged

"Yuck! There has to be something better to eat then this" she said looking around in the cupboards, opening one of the cupboards she screamed as she fell backwards, Dutchy came running in

"What's wrong!" he yelled as he saw Kate sitting on the floor laughing

"There's a…" she said trying to get the words out

"A what?" he said annoyed. Kate was taken by the tone of his voice, moving to the cupboard she opened it up and pulled something out turning around to reveal a white fluffy dog.

"Seriously a dog" he said annoyed

"That's why you screamed?", Kate looked at him annoyed

"It looked like a giant rat at first glance" 2Dad's came running down out of breath

"What's happened? Is that a puppy?" he asked moving past Dutchy to take the dog from Kate

"He's adorable" 2Dad's said as it licked his face. Dutchy stormed out

"What's his problem?" 2Dad's said looking at Kate

"I don't know; I'll be back" Kate said smiling at 2Dad's before she exited the room to find Dutchy.

"What was that about?" Kate said finding Dutchy sitting on the deck

"What are you talking about?" he said not looking at her

"You go in there all Macho man when you heard me scream and then you completely blow me off when I pulled out the dog" Kate said annoyed

"I thought you were hurt" he said softly

"You don't get the right to be concerned for my safety" Kate said placing her hands on her hips

"What?"

"I opened up my heart to you Dylan, let you in and you threw it back in my face, I'm making the decision this time, if you want to be my friend fine but other than that we keep things professional between us and nothing more" Kate said pointing to him and he saw her bandage

"What happened to you?" he asked concerned.

"If you're asking as a concerned friend, I broke a glass and accidently cut myself" Kate said softly

"What happened to you?" Kate said pointing to his nose

"If you're asking as a concerned friend I fell" Dutchy said throwing her words back in her face

"Seriously…" Kate said hurt

"I'm sorry" he said knowing what he said hurt her.

Kate made her way back inside to prepare some food, 2Dad's had taken the dog with him into the wheel house Dutchy stayed on deck getting some fresh air.

Half an hour later Kate made her way into the wheel house with some food for 2Dad's and Dutchy placing the plate's down she was confused when the wheelhouse was empty not even any sign of the dog

"2Dad's? Dutchy?" she said through the radio, no answer just static Kate moved to the wheel and turned off the engine dropping the anchor she pulled her gun out of its holster as she heard the engine creaks to a complete stop.

"Where the hell are you" she said through the radio hoping to get a response, Kate held her gun in front of her as she made her way through the corridor trying her radio one time she gave up when there was still no response.

Making her way down into the engine room she could see a unconscious 2Dad's and Dutchy, putting her gun back her holster she fell to her knee's next to Dutchy

"Dylan… Can you hear me? Dutchy?" she said placing her hand on his neck to check his pulse, making her way over to 2Dad's she did the same they were breathing but unconscious she didn't know why until she saw the blood coming from the side of 2Dad's head.

"Shit!" she said as she arose from her feet and ran up the stairs but before she knew it someone had closed the hatch on her,

"Hey!" she yelled as she heard the hatch lock she started banging on the hatch door as she heard the engine's coming back to life.

Kate continued to bang on the hatch as she heard a small groan from behind her looking down she could see 2Dad's waking up,

"2Dad's what happened?" she said moving down to knell beside him

"Ah…." He said as he moved to lean against the wall

"2Dad's tell me what happened?" Kate said looking at the wound on his head

"We heard a noise… The last thing I remember is walking down the stairs and getting hit across the head… Dutchy fell before me I think he dislocated his shoulder when he fell" 2Dad's said looking over at Dutchy who was still unconscious on the floor.

Kate ripped a bit of her bandage off and pressed it against 2Dad's head "Hold that there" she said moving his hand to hold the bandage, Kate moved to check on Dutchy as she did so she could feel the ship moving

"We're changing course…" she said looking back at 2Dad's who was looking at the hatch.

Kate took off her DPNU shirt and scrunched it into a ball, carefully placing it under Dutchy's head as she brushed her hand across his cheek. "We're not alone" she said leaning next to 2Dad's as she brushed a hand through her hair.

2Dad's looked at her concerned she was right they weren't alone someone had knocked him and Dutchy unconscious and locked them in the engine room,

how were they going to call Hammersley for help?

Kate looked over at Dutchy as a tear fell down her cheek, she just hoped he was going to be ok but she needed to be strong not just for herself but 2Dad's too…


	9. Chapter 9

"What are we going to do?" 2Dad's asked as Kate checked Dutchy's pulse for the 10th time

"I don't know…" Kate said as she looked down at Dutchy who was still unconscious, Kate looked over at 2Dad's he looked like a scared little boy

"We'll get out of here 2Dad's I promise" Kate said as she heard the hatch open rising to her feet she stood in front of 2Dad's and Dutchy trying to protect them

"You, come" the strange man said as he aimed the gun at Kate.

"She's not going anywhere" 2Dad's said pushing himself up to confront the man

"2Dad's it's fine, just look after Dylan" she said placing a hand on his shoulder

"No Ma'am, I won't let them take you" 2Dad's said standing in front of her.

Before Kate could stop him the man hit 2Dad's across the head with the handle of the gun

"2Dad's!" Kate yelled as she went to see if he was ok the man grabbed her arm pushing the gun into her side as he pushed her up the stairs.

Dutchy begin to stir as he opened his eyes he was confused as he looked over at a unconscious 2Dad's, shifting as he slowly leant against the wall he hissed in pain as he held his shoulder,

"2Dad's!" he said hitting him with his leg

"2Dad's" he said again as he began to stir

"Dutchy?" he said as he held his head

"Where's the X!" he said as his eyes widened while he looked around for Kate

"What?" Dutchy asked confused

"A man he came down and took the X away, he knocked me unconscious when I tried to stop him" 2Dad's said holding his head, Dutchy immediately sprung to his feet

"How long ago did he take her?" Dad's stared at the blood on his hand not hearing Dutchy

"2DAD'S!" he yelled

"What?"

"How long ago did he take Kate?"

"I don't know" he said standing up

"I need you to something important for me" Dutchy said holding his shoulder

"Of course" he said smiling

"I need you to pop my shoulder back in place" Dutchy said as he watched the smile disappear of his face

"What! I can't do that" he said holding his arms up

"It's easy 2Dad's just hold my shoulder and push my arm upwards" Dutchy said reaching for 2Dad's hand

"Dutchy I can't!" he said as Dutchy placed 2Dad's hand on his shoulder

"Just do it 2Dad's, I don't have time for arguing I need to find Kate" he said as 2Dad's looked at him confused "The X, I need to find the X…" he said correcting himself.

"Ready?" 2Dad's said as Dutchy nodded his head 2Dad's pulled his arm and pushed it upwards heading a loud crack Dutchy hissed in pain as it popped back into place.

"2Dad's?" he said noticing the strange look on his face before he could say anything 2Dad's had fainted.

Back in the wheel house Kate was sitting in the chair with a gun pointed to her head

"Steer" the man said holding the gun to her head

"I can't" she answered back

"What do you mean can't, your Navy"

"I mean you don't have any coordinates how do I know where I supposed to go" she said gritting between her teeth "Let me take her back to Cairns you can turn yourself in…" Kate said turning to look at him

"No!" he said as a voice from behind her spoke

"Kate McGregor, it's been awhile" Kate turned around eyes widened as she set her sights on the man

"Connor?" Kate said confused as the man stepped towards her "How are you…"

"Here?" he asked as Kate nodded "You may have put me away Kate, but your forgetting one thing I have contacts and powerful ones" he said smirking at her

"I followed your every move just waiting for you to return so I could get my revenge"

"It's been 8 years! I thought everyone was put away, you can't blame me" Kate said crossing her arms, Connor moved forward and placed a hand around her throat

"You stood by and let my brother die, of course it's your fault!" he said choking her

"I'm not… The one who put the bullet in him…" Kate said holding his wrist as he choked her.

Connor let her go and Kate let out a massive breath and cough "You may not be the one who killed him but you watched and didn't do anything" he said pointing the gun at her head

"Killing me isn't going to bring your brother back" Kate said holding her hand on her throat

"No but it will make the people who love you suffer like I did" he said smirking at her as he turned the safety off.

Little did he know Dutchy was standing behind him having found a way out of the engine room,

"Please!" Kate yelled "Please… I have a daughter" she said hoping it would distract him.

"I don't care" he said aiming the gun at her chest "Say goodnight McGregor", Dutchy at this moment jumped on Connor from behind making him drop the gun, Kate reached forward for the gun but his partner grabbed her hair pulling her back as he pushed the gun into her neck

"Stop! Or I'll shoot her right now" he said looking at Dutchy who moved off Connor and held his hands up.

Connor reached for his gun as his partner pushed Kate towards Dutchy

"Are you okay?" he said as Kate hit against his chest placing a hand on her cheek

"I'm fine… Are you okay?" she asked placing a hand on his chest.

"You can't be serious" Connor said watching the interaction between Kate and Dutchy

"This guy?" he laughed looking at his partner who laughed with him "Go find the other one!" he said to his partner waving the gun in the direction of the door.

Dutchy stood next to Kate with a protective arm around her waist, gripping her tightly Kate though he was going to break her

"What are you going to do hotshot?" Connor said teasing Dutchy, he moved forward to have a go but Kate pulled his arm back and shook her head as he looked at her she interlocked her fingers with his.

Connor's partner came running in "I can't find him!" he yelled making Connor take his attention off of Kate and Dutchy

"What? He has to be here" he said turning around as he did Kate turned on the receiver

"What are you doing?!" Connor said turning around to see Kate moving back next to Dutchy "What did you do?" He asked moving over to her and pushing the gun under her chin

"Get away from her" Dutchy said pushing him back

"Want to try that again?" he said now pointing the gun at Dutchy.

Back on Hammersley Mike was on the Bridge when a signal came through "Ah Sir…" Charge said confused

"Yes Charge?" Mike asked turning around in the Captain's chair to look over at Charge who had a big set out headphones on

"I'm getting a distress signal coming through"

"Who?" Mike asked confused

"The Sea Orchid…" Charge said pulling off the headphones and standing up

"But they should already be halfway back to Cairns now…" Mike said staring at Charge in concern

"I'll enter the coordinates into the system" Charge said jotting down the details and making his way over to the Navigators system.

"If we steam full engines we'll reach them in about 30 minutes" Charge said looking over to Mike

"Do it!" he said as everyone rushed around the bridge and heading to the Sea Orchid.

Connors partner walked in holding a gun to 2Dad's head "I found him Boss" he said pushing him towards Dutchy and Kate

"Where did you find him?" he asked confused

"In the kitchen" he said gun still pointed at him.

Kate pulled Dutchy back as she stepped forward "Leave them out of it, I'm the one you want" she said

"Sounds good to me" Connor said motioning the gun to the deck,

"What's she doing?" 2Dad's asked confused

"Kate don't…" Dutchy said moving forward Kate turned around to face him

"It's fine…. You and 2Dad's are safe that's all that matters" Kate said placing a hand on Dutchy's cheek as she reached up and kissed him softly before whispering in his ear 'I love you' Connor grabbed her arm and dragged her out onto the deck.

Dutchy watched as a tear fell down Kate's cheek as she was pulled away looking back at 2Dad's he saw him smirking

"So…" he said

"Not now 2Dad's" Dutchy said voice breaking.

Hammersley pulled alongside the Sea Orchid looking through his binoculars Mike could see Kate on the deck with a unknown man who had a gun reaching for the loudspeaker he turned it on

"This is Mike Flynn Commanding Officer of Hammersley stand down or we will fire upon you" he said watching as the man had Kate in a choke hold and pressing the gun against her head

"Back off!" he yelled loud enough he almost deafened Kate

"This doesn't have to end in bloodshed" Kate said trying to pull his arm off from around her neck

"My brother didn't deserve to die, you could have stopped them!" he said in her ear

"Stand down, or we will fire upon you!" Mike voice said again "Charge, Swaine get a RHIB over there now" Mike said turning to Charge

"Yes Sir" Swaine said as he followed Charge.

Mike watched on through the binoculars as the RHIB approached the Starboard side silently making their way on board to see Kate with a gun to her head

"Drop the gun" Charge said as he aimed his gun at him.

The next thing Kate remembers is hearing gunshot's, Dutchy calling out to her "KATE!" and the world going dark...


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted a new Chapter in a while but I'm also currently working on a 'Blue Heelers' Fanfiction version for a class Project that I had to write myself as a Character into. Anyways that one's coming along nicely but here's the New Chapter for this one, I hope you enjoy!! Xx**

"Kate can you hear me?" Dutchy said as he placed down on the table

"Swaine?" he said looking up at him sadly

"Just keep the pressure on that" he said pointing to the blood flowing out of her abdomen

"She's going to be ok right?" Dutchy asked as he put pressure on her wound she hissed in pain, Dutchy moved a piece of hair out of her face.

Kate began to wake up as she tried to move

"Ma'am you need to stay still" Swaine said placing a hand on her shoulder

"I need to see Rosie…" Kate blurted out

"Rosie's not here Kate…" Dutchy said placing a hand on her cheek.

"Dutchy…" she said closing her eyes trying to open them

"I'm here… just relax Kate" he said grabbing her hand and squeezing it, the interaction between them not going unnoticed by Swaine.

He smiled as Dutchy looked over at him before he went back to trying to stop the bleeding from Kate's wound.

Mike made his way into the ward room "Dutchy, why don't you go freshen up I'll stay with the X" he said as Dutchy looked over at him surprised

"No Sir I'm fine" he said responding

"That's an order Dutchy" Mike said sternly

"Yes Sir…" he said angrily before moving aside to exit the room as Mike took over helping Swaine, as Dutchy exited her saw 2Dad's eagerly awaiting to find out how the X was

"Dutchy… how is she?" he asked hopeful

"No change yet 2Dad's, she gained consciousness but then fell back under" Dutchy said softly.

"Ah Dutchy… About what happened your secrets safe with me" he said talking about the kiss

"Thanks 2Dad's but there's no secret to keep" he answered smiling weakly at him before he made his way to his cabin.

As Dutchy entered his cabin he slammed the door and sat on his rack, looking down at his hands they were covered in blood… Kate's blood.

Doing as Mike said he freshened up by hopping in the shower as he did he leaned his head against the wall while he let the tears fall down his cheeks masked by the water from the shower "I'm so sorry Kate, god I'm so sorry" he said to himself as he watched the blood washing away down the drain.

Back in the wardroom Swaine had managed to stop the bleeding and Hammersley were full steam ahead to Cairns, Kate had regained consciousness and was now just resting until they were set to arrive in Cairns. Mike was sitting next to Kate as Swaine made his way back onto the bridge

"So… You just can't help but attract trouble can you" he said smirking

"You know me…" she said softly holding her side

"You going to tell me who the men were?" Mike asked hopeful

"I can't…" Kate said as Mike sighed

"Not this again Kate..." he said disappointed

"Let's just say he was a man from my past the reason I had to leave…" she said smiling weakly

"Well that so called man is dead now…" Mike said as he watched Kate's expression change

"What?" she asked surprised

"Charge shot him, after he shot you" Mike said as he watched Kate's head fall back onto the pillow

"How's he doing?" she asked knowing full well shooting someone isn't a nice experience

"He's talking about it… Which I think for Charge is a good thing" Mike smiled.

"And Dutchy…" Kate asked softly

"I think he's a little bit in shock…" Mike said placing a hand on hers "You lost a lot of blood, and he was there witnessing it all and trying to keep it together, I sent him to freshen up" Mike said watching as the smile from her face disappeared

"If you see him…"

"I'll tell him you want to see him" Mike said smiling as he arose from the bed.

"Now get some rest, we should be in port within 5 hours" Mike said as he left the wardroom.

Dutchy made his way onto the bridge as Mike sat down in the Captain's chair

"Oh Dutchy, the X wants to see you when you're free" Mike said as Dutchy stood next to Mike

"Yes Sir…" he said softly sitting in the Navigators chair, Mike looked at him confused thinking he would go straight down to see her.

2Dad's moved over from the electronics gear towards Mike "Ah Sir…" he said softly standing near Mike

"Yes 2Dad's" he said looking at him

"Could I be excused to see the X?" he asked hopeful, Mike nodded as 2Dad's made his way down to the wardroom.

Charge looked over at Mike who was a little confused "He just wants to make sure she's ok…" Charge said nodding his head

"Fair enough, let's set course for home" Mike said as he turned to face out to Sea

"Yes Sir" Swaine said at the controls

"Let's get her home…" he said the crew not sure if he was talking about the ship or Kate.

2Dad's knocked on the wardroom door as he heard a 'come in' he made his way in "2Dad's?" Kate said surprised as he closed the door behind him.

"I'm sorry to bother you Ma'am but I needed to see if for myself" he said softly

"See what?" she asked confused

"That you were alive…" he said brushing a stray tear from his cheek

"2Dad's are you crying" Kate said softly as she patted the spot on the bed next to her

"It's just I've never actually seen anyone get shot before…" he said sadly

"2Dad's you work in the Navy you see people get shot all the time" Kate said confused

"Not people I care about Ma'am…" he said sitting down next to her

"I'm ok 2Dad's" she said trying to reassure him "And I care about you to… your like the little brother I never had" Kate said playfully hitting his arm as she held her side.

"It's an honour to be your brother" 2Dad's said smirking "And as a brother it's my job to protect you" he said sadly

"It may be but as a big sister, I'm supposed to watch out for you and the crew I'm the XO it's my job" Kate said smiling "I'm sorry for dragging you and Dutchy into my problems…" she said sadly

"Dutchy's taking it hard Ma'am, he's hurting…" 2Dad's said as her eyes widened

"He loves you…" 2Dad's blurted out as he smiled at her

"How did you…"

"The kiss… I think you forgot I was there, and when you were unconscious Dutchy ran to your side"

"He did?" Kate asked surprised

"Just give him time, he'll come see you when he's ready you almost died in his arms…" 2Dad's said placing a hand on Kate's.

"Thanks Leo, you really are one of a kind" Kate said squeezing his hand as she reached up and pulled him into a hug.

He'd come a long way that 2Dad's, he used to be so unprofessional and up himself and now he was professional and caring…

Hammersley arrived in Port just after 17:00pm the ambulance and the federal police were waiting at the docks along with Maxine and Rosie, seeing Kate being wheeled off Hammersley Rosie ran over to her

"Mum!" she yelled as she stopped next to the stretcher

"I'm fine Rosie" Kate said taking off her oxygen mask

"What happened?" she asked looking at Kate and over to her Dad who was walking across the gangway

"Just an accident that's all I'll be fine, I promise" Kate said assuring her as she placed a hand on hers

"We need to go sorry" the ambulance driver said as they wheeled her the rest of the way to the Ambulance Kate smiled weakly at her daughter as the doors closed.

Mike made his way over to Maxine as Dutchy walked over the gangway hoping to avoid Mike but he spotted him "Dutchy!" he called out as he made his way over to him

"Yes Sir?" he asked stopping

"Why didn't you go and see Kate…" he said softly as he watched Maxine hugging Rosie

"I couldn't Sir…" he said as his answer

"What are you talking about? I thought you were in love with her" Mike said pulling him aside away from the ship

"I am Mike… That's why I can't see her" he said smiling weakly, Mike moved his arm up as Dutchy grabbed it

"I'm not letting you hit me again, just tell Kate I'm sorry…" he said walking off and leaving Mike standing there and watching him walk off.

Maxine made her way over to Mike placing a hand on his shoulder "Leave him, Rosie needs you now she needs to see her Mother" Maxine said as Mike turned to face her "

Your right…" he said smiling as he sighed and made his way over to Rosie who eloped him into a big hug.

"Can we go see Mum…" she said pulling away from the hug

"Yeah lets go" he said smiling as they made their way towards the car.


	11. Chapter 11

Kate was sleeping as she heard footsteps entering her room

"Dutchy?" she said opening her eyes to see Mike and Rosie standing there, Mike looked at her sadly

"I'm afraid not… Just us" he said as Rosie moved closer to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Mike asked as Rosie burst in to tears Kate pulled her into a massive hug trying to comfort her

"I'm fine Rosie, I promise" Kate said as she could feel the tears from Rosie's eyes falling on her shoulder she held her ever so tightly.

Kate could hear her muffled cries she tried hiding in her Mothers hair, Mike watched on with pain in his eyes "What happened between you and Dutchy" he asked softly sitting in the chair next to her bed

"Ah you know…. The same drama you and I went through, he doesn't want to be with me" Kate said as Rosie moved out of her Mothers embrace and wiped her eyes

"Is it my fault?" Rosie asked looking at Kate puffy eyed

"Of course not!" Kate said brushing a piece of hair behind Rosie's ear

"Why don't you go down and get some chocolate for your Mum, get yourself something to" Mike said handing Rosie some money

"Milk, not dark" Rosie said smiling as Kate turned to look at Mike smirking

"She's definitely your daughter" Mike said laughing as Rosie left the room.

"So…" he said as the room was clear placing a hand on hers

"Your responsible for Dutchy's black eye aren't you?" Kate said softly looking at his bruised knuckle

"I'm sorry, but someone had to do something" he said pulling his hand back

"God Mike, I told you to butt out" Kate said shifting uncomfortably

"He hurt you Kate, what was I supposed to do?" Mike said getting angry

"But it's ok for you to do it?" Kate said placing a hand over her mouth after she realised what she had said "Mike… I'm sorry…" she said softly

"I deserve it… Your right but it's different now we have a daughter Kate and I'll always love you, I hate seeing your hurt he doesn't get to hurt you like that after you poured your heart out to him" Mike said as Kate looked at him raising an eyebrow

"Ok, I know I did the same thing but were not talking about us, Why? Why does he refuse to see you?" Mike asked concerned

"He overheard what Rosie said, told me he wasn't going to stand in the way of me getting to know her…" Kate said resting her head back against her pillow

"That's a pathetic excuse" Mike said as they heard footsteps approaching

"Yeah well his loss…" Kate said smiling weakly as Rosie entered the room

"So they didn't have any milk chocolate except for MM's" Rosie said smiling as she handed Kate a packet of MM's

"I love MM's" Kate said smiling as Rosie handed her a packet.

2 hours later and Kate was dozing off to sleep with the pain medication the nurse had given her after Mike and Rosie left.

As she closed her eyes she felt a hand brush a piece of hair out of her face, shifting slightly she opened her eyes seeing the figure of a woman standing next to her bed, looking at the woman she was confused she tried to sit up but sleep over took her as she closed her eyes and taking in the complete darkness.

Dutchy was sitting at the bar getting a drink as the crew walked in "Dutchy!" 2Dad's said patting his back

"Not now 2Dad's" he said as the server brought him his drink.

"Yeah it was a pretty eventful day hey" 2Dad's said leaning on the bar as Dutchy looked at him angrily

"2Dad's can you for once just leave me alone!" Dutchy said downing his drink before placing his glass down and pushing past 2Dad's.

"Dutchy? Come on calm down" 2Dad's said placing a hand on his shoulder, before he knew it Dutchy turned around and punched him right in the nose, 2Dad's punched him back and they ended up in a full on brawl, Mike made his way in and pulled Dutchy off him

"What the hell is going on here!" he yelled as Charge held 2Dad's back who was trying to go for Dutchy

"Nothing! I was just leaving" Dutchy said pushing Mike off him as he walked out the door.

"2Dad's explain!" Mike said turning to look at 2Dad's who was holding his nose

"He went right off Sir; I was just trying to be friendly" 2Dad's said angrily that Mike was accusing him of starting it

"Right, carry on…" Mike said as Charge grabbed some ice from the bar for 2Dad's nose Mike made his way outside to catch up to Dutchy.

"Dutchy!" Mike yelled as he walked out of the pub, Dutchy kept walking and ignored him

"Dylan!" Mike yelled as he caught up with him "You want to tell me what that was about?" Mike said as Dutchy turned to look at him

"Not really…" he said angrily

"Right well starting fights with your fellow crew is not how I want things on my ship" Mike said crossing his arms

"It won't happen again" Dutchy said getting annoyed

"Have you seen Kate since you've been at shore?" Mike asked putting his foot in it

"No… And it's just better if I stay away I think" Dutchy said looking at Mike's devastated face

"She wants to see you Dutchy" Mike said softly "Don't let anyone stop you from being with her, and as for Rosie she can deal with it" Mike said assuring him.

"Rosie needs her Mum, I'm not going to take Kate away from her" he said moving to leave

"Kate loves you Dylan…" Mike said making his stop and turn around "She has given her heart to you, don't hurt her she's already been through so much… At least just talk to her…" Mike said as Dutchy smiled at him weakly before he turned back around and walked off.

Making his way up the hallway he entered to where he knew Kate's room was, slowly moving the curtain to looked at the bed to see Kate sound asleep reaching for the chair that was next to the window he moved it next to her bed as he sat down.

Slowly and carefully he reached for her hand and interlocked his fingers with hers as he did so Kate began to stir at the feeling of someone holding her hand looking to her side she opened her eyes briefly and smiled

"You came…" she said struggling to keep her eyes open

"I did, you get some rest I'll still be here in the morning" he said smiling at her as he kissed her hand Kate smiled before falling back asleep.

Dutchy rested his head against Kate's hand as a woman walked in stopping in her tracks she stared at him "Who are you?" she asked angrily

"Ah…" Dutchy said as he moved to look over at her

"Ah ah, I asked who are you?" she said mocking Dutchy

"I'm Dylan… I work with Kate" he said smiling weakly at the woman

"Who are you?" he asked confused

"I'm Katherine's Mother!" the lady said angrily as she watched Dutchy swallow deeply as he looked at her confused and terrified all while still having his hand interlocked with Kates.


	12. Chapter 12

Kate awoke in pain as she heard raised voices coming from the hallway, pressing the nurses button she waited as she tried to figure out who's voices she heard coming from the hallway, she could have sworn one of them was Dutchy's but the other one she couldn't put her finger on it.

The nurse made her way into Kate's room yelling at the people in the hallway to break it up as she entered "Yes Miss McGregor, can I help you?" the nurse asked standing at the end of the bed smiling

"Can I get something for the pain please?" she said shifting carefully to sit up

"Sure thing, I'll be back with something soon" she said checking her chart before placing it back down on the end of the bed and made her way towards the door "Be nice or I'll kick you both out" Kate heard as the nurse made her way out of the room Dylan and a woman made their way through

"Mum?" Kate said surprised as her Mother made her way over towards the side of her bed and pulled her into a hug "What are you doing here?" Kate asked confused looking at Dutchy as her face squished against her mum's chest.

"Well I heard my little girl was injured I made my way straight here" her Mum said pulling away from the hug and smiling at her

"You drove here from Darwin?" she asked confused

"No! I caught the plane" her Mum said looking towards Dylan who was standing there awkwardly.

"Does he have to be here?" her Mum said looking out of the corner of her eye at Kate

"Mum…" Kate said smiling weakly at Dutchy "Could you give us a moment?" Kate said looking at her mum who sighed

"Fine… I'll go get myself a coffee from the canteen" she said picking up her handbag off the chair and walking angrily out of her room.

Dutchy moved closer towards her bed "I didn't think you'd show up…" Kate said looking at him sadly

"Yeah well I wasn't going to…" he said looking down at the floor before looking back up at her "I mean…"

"It's fine Dutchy you don't need to explain..." Kate said a little disappointed

"I'm sorry…" he said moving to sit on the bed next to her "I should have stopped you, I should have protected you…" he said as Kate grabbed his hand and interlocked it with hers.

"Dutchy… You can't blame yourself okay, the man he was a man from my past I always knew he'd eventually find me but I never imagined you or 2Dad's would get trapped in the middle, I'm fine" Kate said smiling at him

"Kate when you were shot, I don't know what I would have done if I lost you…" he said sadly at her

"Dylan… I'm fine honest I'm still here aren't I?" she said smiling at him as she did Dutchy moved forward and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear

"I love you Kate McGregor, and I'm really sorry I pushed you away…" he said looking into her beautiful eyes

"And now…" she said looking curiously at him

"Now… I'm going to kiss you…" he said before he could finish Kate had met her lips against his.

"Way to ruin the moment McGregor" he said smirking as he pulled away

"Sorry but you were taking to long" she said laughing at him as he leaned in for another kiss.

Kate's Mum made her way back into the room seeing her daughter and Dylan interlocked in a passionate kiss

"I knew you two were a thing" he Mum said startling them as they awkwardly turned to look at her

"I thought you were at the canteen?" Kate said looking at her empty hands

"I was, decided I didn't feel like a coffee" she said crossing her arms, Dutchy moved off the bed as he could feel Kate's Mum giving him the death stare

"Right well… I've got to go check in with the Mike so I'll catch you later" he said kissing Kate's forehead as he moved towards the exit.

Kate smiled at him as she watched him leave her Mum pulling a chair up next to her bed

"So Mike, he's your Boss… Again…" he Mum said looking at her curiously

"Don't start Mum…" Kate said watching her Mum's expression change

"Kate you know how it ended last time and this Dylan or Dutchy whatever his name is you know it's going to bite you in the butt getting involved with a college…" she said raising her eyebrows at her Daughter.

"Mum please…" Kate said looking angrily at her mum

"I mean don't get me wrong I love my granddaughter but getting involved with that Mike fella all those years ago was definitely a bad decision" her Mum said trying to make her see sense.

"Dad was your boss and college, how is this any different?" Kate said throwing her words back at her

"Touché" her Mum said smirking at her

"So how long are you down for?" Kate asked shifting uncomfortably

"A few weeks if my daughter will have me" her Mum said smirking

"Sure but first can you find out where that nurse is with my pain meds?" Kate said grinning in pain

"Ok, but then we're discussing this Dutchy guy" her Mum said arising from her chair towards the door

"Not happening!" Kate called out to her as she walked out the door in search of the nurse.

**Sorry I haven't uploaded for a while, an sorry it's short but hope you enjoy! :) Much love Xx **


	13. Final Chapter

Kate and Dutchy got together shortly after her accident he vowed to stick by her and not let anything get between them again, Rosie slowly but surely began to get used to Dylan being a part of her Mum's life and backed off when she saw how happyher Mum was. Mike was just happy to see them finally making a go of it and seeing Kate be happy.

Kate was discharged from hospital 2 weeks later, her Mum had stayed to help her through while she slowly recovered, she didn't go home but instead ended up rooting her life and moving to be closer to her Daughter. Kate hated the idea at first but was grateful her Mum was trying to make the effort to be in her life after so many years of not seeing her.

Everyone in life gets one chance to choose the direction they want to go in but sometimes just sometimes your luck enough to get more than one make sure you use it to your advantage, tresure it and make something of it because you may never get another one.

**Sorry it took me awhile to update but I couldn't think of a ending so hopefully this will suffice, hope you enjoy and thank you for everyone who's stuck with me from day one. Much love Xx **


End file.
